My one and only
by X0XambroseXOX
Summary: This follows the beloved couple in a new light. Christian still has his business but Ana is a midwife. She puts her men first,her job and there is a surprise the end of cpt 1 you have to read to know.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a very long night. I am in my sixth hour of a eight hour night. I love my job but it is hard and very stressful. I am a midwife and have been for only a year. I love every part of my job. At times I think enough is enough and then I get out of delivering a beautiful baby.

My name is Ana Grey, wife of Christian Grey, we meet in high school and have been in love ever since. We have a handsome son together, Teddy's birth didn't go as planned. He and I both just about died. This is why I took the amazing job that I work in today. I love to help and support women in pregnancy and labour. Christian is a fantastic husband, plus it doesn't hurt that he is good on the eye.

I have been in with this lady for the past three hours, she is an amazing women but my god she has a set of lungs on her "Lisa, I know it is painful but try and use you breathing techniques And rest for the second stage of Labour. When we use our voices we use all our energy in making the noise and not resting for when we will need it later. "I say in my cooling and relaxing voice. She turns to me and starts to yell again ." honey look at me. " I say again. When I can see she is looking in my eyes I breathe through the contractions with her. This time she seems to be able to focus better. After this contraction she falls back onto the bed with her head in the pillow. "that's it love, close your eyes and rest until the next contraction. When you have the next one we will work together as a team and get through it. "

For the next hour I breathe through her contractions with her until she wanted some gas, which I happily gave her. That gas is amazing,puts lady's on cloud nine while I finish filling in forms. At last it is my favorite time of labour. Stage two, pushing

I ask her mother and husband to grab a leg each and them to hold them open as wide as they can. "you need to put your chin to your chest and push as hard,as strong and for as long as you can. Right into you butt like you are doing a big poop. " I instructed her. For the first few contractions her pushes aren't hard or strong enough. " you are doing great but I need you to push that little bit more. " I say "can't you tell I'm trying my hardest" she screams at me. I give her a smile and nod. "yes honey you are but just a bit more." she pushes Down with everything she has " that's it my love. Push right where you are, 1,2,3,4.. Just like that 5,6,7,8 a bit harder 9 and ten. Big breath in and straight back into it." I tell her. This amazes me everytime I see a baby born. U never get sick of watching a women turn into a mum. Within a few more pushes the babies head begins to crown. " in this next contraction Im going to ask you to just breath normally, this is so babies head is born safely. " I direct her. After a few more pushes and swearing I past her baby through her legs and onto the warm towel that I placed on her chest a few minutes before we started pushing. For the next two hours I make sure her bleeding is fine and baby is feeding great. Even through my job should of finished two hours ago I always stay to watch and deliver the baby.

~at home after work ~

As I open the front door from along day at work I am meet from the two face I love the most in the world. The face that is of my husband's and owned by the love of my life, Teddy. It doesn't matter how bad my day is these two men light it up. " hey baby, Gail cooked dinner, I tried to get firecracker here to eat something but he wanted to wait till you got home from work." Christian said as he grabbed me my by my hips and lend down with a long kiss. " that's OK,you know how much I love having dinner as a family. " I said looking up into Christians big full Grey eyes after having a long heartfelt kiss. " me want kissy to mummy! Me miss you too." my Teddy said we hope reaching for me. I placed my things by the door and kicked off my shoes. I walked over to the table and placed my man in his highchair.

After tea we headed for the bathroom. Christian and I always wanted to make sure we had time for our man,no matter how sleepy we got. We both have busy jobs, christian CEO of his business and me been a midwife. He always says I don't have to work, it's not like we done have enough money. Christian himself has six billion dollars in his own bank account. Don't ask me how much is in our joint. I don't have to work or needed to work but I want to work.

After bath time it's reading and bed. As I lay down in bed I feel a hand move up my top to my breasts." what are you doing ?" I ask my sweet husband. " having some mummy daddy playtime. " he replied with. His pantie dropping smile. " oh no you don't Mr,you promised a foot massage when I got home. " I said. A few minutes of making out and he suddenly stops. "what about it Mrs Grey?" he asks. "what about what Mr Grey" I ask with concern. " what about we get you pregnant right now " he says ." who says you haven't already done that Mr Grey. " I smile back. He drops his mouth and shuts it just as fast " are you saying what I think you saying?" he asks. I break out in a huge smile and give a big nod yes. He wraps me up in his huge arms. " we have an appointment with doctor Greene tomorrow at half two. "


	2. Chapter 2

I have taking the day off work today and so has the hubby. We have our appointment this afternoon to see our peanut but not only that it's my birthday. I have no idea what the husband has planed but he left a beautiful note on the bed side table that I woke up to this morning.

To the most beautiful women in the world.

My beautiful wife, it's your birthday and I have huge plans for us all today.

First I have appointed out an outfit for you are to wear. This is to be worn for the morning.

You are the most beautiful,amazing,smart,loving, caring person I have met. These are just some of the reasons I love you. Just for once please get dressed and listen to me.

Happy Birthday princess

I love you

Monkey man

Xxx

After reading it I placed it back down on The table. I slowly got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom and over to what Christian and got out for me. Pink and white Sweat pants and t-shirt with the words best mum on the front. I take note that these are the ones he got me early on in the year for mothers day.

I head down the stairs and into the kitchen, I see my husband standing at the oven cooking something. Should I say trying to cook, best husband in the world not such much in cooking. " "hey my handsome husband." I say as I slowly walk along the kitchen floor. " good morning my beautiful wife. "he said as he walked closer and wrapped me up in his huge arms." looking as good as always, but are you trying to kill me?" I asked with a laugh." huh" he asked with an unsure look upon his face. " you cooking." I said with the same unsure look on my face. " oh god no baby, I had Gail mix the mixture up. She told me how to cook them. I just wanted to cook you breakfast for your birthday." he said with a voice fill of love. " sounds um, different. " I chuckled. " believe it or not baby I do know how to make pancakes. " he said as he looked at the black mixture frying in the pan. " so how much are pancakes at mc Donald's " he asked. " they look yummy Christian" I replied trying to sound hopeful. " like fuck are you and Teddy are touching that." he said as he moved away to throw the pan and the burnt pancakes into the sink.

"speaking of my Teddy,where is he?" I asked. " in his room making you a birthday card "he answered. I moved around the kitchen and to the sink to pull my husband to me. " I'll be ten minutes to get ready and met you and our Teddy at the car." I said. " alright baby. Ten minutes, don't be late. " he instructed with power in his voice. " Teddy!" my husband yelled. "come on son we are going to met mum at the car. " but daddy."said the small voice of our son. "I thought we were cooking mummy birthday breakfast. " he said. Things change my son, you will learn that when you take over the family business." he answered our son. came the strong male voice that belonged to the sexiest man that had, and will ever walk the face of the earth.

Just like I had said I met my men at the car in record time. I throw my hair into a fish tail braid and was happy with how it looked.

I love spending time off with my boys. They are the love of my life. I don't know where I would be without one of them. I touch my small tummy and rubbed it. I love my boys but it would be nice to have another girl around the house. I smiled as I opened the car door. As I was placing my things into the front seat I I notice a small box on the floor, I picked it up. "open it" my husband said with a knowing look. I opened the box and seen the cutest charm. It was a lightening bolt. I gave Christian an unknown look. " it's from when we first kissed. Remember it was raining and just as our lips meet their was a flash of lightening." he smiled. " OMG baby thank you so much, it's beautiful."

After breakfast at mc Donald's we jumped back into the car, we were driving for about half an hour before pulling up at a patting zoo. Christian knew I always wanted to go to one. It was something I have always wanted to do. " baby you remembered. " I asked. " everything that has to do with you, Teddy and now peanut I'll always remember." he said as he pulled Teddy out of his carseat and put his feet softly into the hard rocky foot path.

I walked hand and hand around the patting zoo with the most handsome men in the world. We feed and patted the horse's, donkeys, birds,monkeys and ducks. Their was so may animals. After a about two more hours it was time for lunch. Before we got their we stopped into Grey's shopping center. This is Christians new baby. He not long brought it and he said it was his favorite business he had brought. " what ever you want baby. It's yours." he said to me. " anything I want to aye daddy" I voice said fill of hope. " of course my man. " he told Teddy with a tight squeeze of my hand. I got a few new dresses and shoes and a little something for Christian for later. Teddy got two huge big boxes of Lego, and a new airplane model to make up with his daddy.

After our lunch we headed over to Mia, christians sisters house. She Said she was going to look after our Teddy until we got done with meeting doctor Greene. We left and went home so I could get changed. I put on a pair of blue skiny jeans and a red top with a black jacket and black knee high boots. Once I was done with that I retied my hair into a high pony tail and redid my lip gloss, eye liner and eye shadow. I looked at myself in the mirror. Well that's going to have to do. After getting dressed it was time to fill my bladder and head over to Dr Greece's office.

The ride over their takes ten or so minutes but it could of been hours. My bladder was so full that it felt that I was going to piss Myself at every bump we went over. Once we got to her office it felt like hours before she called my name.

" Mrs Grey " called the older grey haired lady. " if you will follow me please " she said. Christian took my hand and we both walked behind her. " And, how are you dear?" she asked me. " I'm feeling really good. No morning sickness and I h ave energy I never thought I had."I responded. " that's great my dear " she smiled. " now my sweetheart it's time to undo and take off your bottom half and jump up on the bed." she said after she filled out all her forms. After a few minutes she placed a condom and some ky jelly at the end of the scan stick. " right Ana, ankles together knees apart. She slowly pushed the stick inside me and moved it around. She took measurements and noded her head a few times. " just as I thought, 8 weeks 5 days. Congratulations to you both. There is something I need to tell you though. This pregnancy is going to be alot harder on you this time around because...


	3. Chapter 3

You are having twins" she said with a smile on her face " are you sure?" Christian asked " I'm a hundred percent sure, see here" she asked while pointing at the screen." Christian just nodded and fell to the floor. "don't worry about him,he does this sort of thing All the time. " I said trying my hardest not to laugh. " I'm get some help and some water for when he comes around. " she said while slowly taking out the ultra scan stick. " she handed some wipes for me to wipe anything that came out when I stood up. " Ill let you put your things back on my lovely."she said while she turned to face the door and opened it. As I started to put my things back on Christian starting to come around. " what the hell is going on? Why am I only the floor?" he asked trying to get off the floor. " twins" is all I said and watched as my husband fell backwards again. I know it sounds really bad but I have no shame in saying it is hilarious when he faints. He has done it everytime there is huge news. First with when I found out about Teddy,then when Elliot and Kate found out about Ava and now the twins.

Shortly after I had my belongings back on Christian woke up again. He stood up and said that he was just amazing in giving us twins. In his words he has super sperm. Dreams are free my dearest husband. We are heading back home so I could have a shower and get dressed for tonight. The Grey's want us to have dinner at their house tonight. It will be amazing to see Kate,i havent seen my best friend in over three days. This is the longest time we have been apart in over a year. I can't wait to see my Elliot too. He is so funny, and the sweetest thing. We are going to tell them about the pregnancy and to top it all off the twins.

Once I had my shower and got dressed I put on a red knee high dress and my favorite high heels. I put my normal makeup on, eye liner eye shadow and I'm going for a red lip stick. Just as I started to do my hair my phone rung. It was Elliot. " Elliot we are coming in a few. How's my Teddy bear?" I asked. " Ana listen please, their has been an accident a car smashed into the side of Mia's car. Teddy is fine but Mia is just hanging on. Please don't tell Christian just drive to the hospital and tell him when you get there. You know what he is like when someone is hurt. We are all heading over to the hospital. Mum got called into work for a few hours in the emergency department. Teddy is with mum, she is watching and checking him over. " I hung up my phone and headed to Christians office "are you are a fucken idiot or do you just want to plain out Fuck me off!" he screamed into his phone. I knocked on the office door. "hold on Mike I have to put you on hold. " he said into his phone. " what's up baby?" he asked. " I know you atr really busy but we have to pop in somewhere important before we go to dinner. " he nodded and told the man on the phone he will have to ring him back.

We have been driving for about five minutes and making Small talk. " baby, we have to pop into the hospital before we head over to mums and dads." I said as calmly as I could. " sure, what is up with you something is wrong. Are you OK? You are acting crazy. You and peanut are OK aren't you?" he asked with worry. " OK baby, I have to tell you something. Teddy and Mia were in a car accident. Teddy is fine but Mia is really hurt." I said as Slowly as I could. "pull over I'll drive." I just kept driving,if Christian got behind the wheel this upset they will not be the only ones in a smash." pull over" he said again,i just kept my head up and carried on. " Ana pull the fucken car over right the Fuck now!" he screamed at me.

We got to the hospital safely, even if I did get yelled out alot of the time. I pulled the car into the closest carpark I could find. I turned the car off and pulled the key out. I undid my belt and shut the door. I locked the car up and we walked inside. It was more of me getting pulled inside. Christian wouldn't wait for The lift so I was getting pulled up the stairs until I ripped my hand away from Christians. "baby, please I'm sorry. " christian said while trying to hold my hand. I gave him a look that every husband knows, the look that says you have messed up.

After half and hour and making sure Teddy was fine Christian and I went up a level to see Mia. She was in the ICU,we seen Kate and Elliot in the hallway. They had just got out from seeing her. Kate was crying and Elliot was very upset. It was written all over his face. He was just holding it together. " honey can you please come find me when you have seen Mia. " Kate said. " sure sister, what's up?" I asked. I'll talk to you soon." she said with a tiny peak of a smile. What was going on with her will have to wait. For now we have to focus on Mia.

We walked into her room. She was laying there with a bandage wrapped around her head. Just as we took a seat next to her,her nurse come in. " you must be Mias other brother and sister in law. I'm not sure if anyone has told you but she is very badly hurt. We are not sure if she will make it through the night. She has three broken ribs, a broken leg, three breaks in her pelvis and a bad knock to the head as well as a very long cut." she spoke directly.i nodded my hand and picked up her hand to hold. We sat in with her for an hour or so before it was time for us to leave. We had to get some rest and we had to take Teddy home.

Once we got home Christian went into his office,he shut the door and he stayed in there for hours. Once I had got Teddy feed, bathed and in bed I went into the bathroom to run myself a bath. I pulled in the bath oils and slowly undressed,i eased myself into the bath and turned the button to dim the lights. I must have been in their a while because I fall asleep. I only woke up when I heard Christians voice. " baby wake up, it's getting late and your getting cold u don't want you getting sick. " he said as I woke up to only have him standing their with a towel opened for me. " how come you didn't have tea with us?" I asked while stepping out of the bath and wrapping the towel around myself. " I was trying to find anyone or anything about the accident." he said. He walked back to his office and I followed him, he took a seat at his desk and I stood behind and rubbed the tops of both arms for a few minutes. " I know this is a bad time but I have to go back to work tomorrow. I know it's a really bad time but I said I would cover Kelly. Kelly has to take her son to the hospital for tests so I can't just tell her I can't. They are short on midwife's anyway baby. I will pop upstairs on my break and sit with her for a bit." I said to him "it's OK my love, I understand and So will MIa.

" about work,i think I might became a independent midwife, that way I can take on so many women a year and I will have more time at home with teddy and the twins. Do you think later on I should open my own birth center? I have been Thinking about it for a while now. " he turned his chair around and looked up at me. " baby its up to you what you want to do. I think you becoming an independent midwife and spending more time at home Would be amazing. If you want to open a women and birthing center I am all for it. I will give you the money for it. It would be alot different for me to go into but it sounds great. But first of all bring that sexy little body Here." he said pulling me closer, and pulling the towel away from my freshly clean body. He run his fingers from my chin down my neck, along my collarbone,to my breast and stopped at my nipple before given it a small tug. As I inhaled sharply as he stood up and sucked it into his mouth. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. He played around with my body for a while. I could feel my juices starting to run down my leg. Christian then turned around and pushed everything off his desk knocking everything off it, including his laptop. "I think you broke your laptop." I said. Does it look like I give a fuck?" he said breathless. I answered with a small no before the fun really began. That night Christian and I made sweet love most of the night.

Emily xx

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Ana. " Jenny said as I walked past her and into the midwife's locker room. She is our head midwife so she will sign us to the women we are looking after today. "hey Jenny. Are we having our morning meeting in the midwife's TV room. " yes we are. I will see you in there in a few minutes. " I replied with a yes as I placed my things into my locker.

In our meeting this morning I was told I would Be looking after a sixteen year old. She has come into have an induction for her diabetes. I walk down to room 206 and knocked on the door. As I opened it I called out midwife. I see a very young blonde girl sitting on the bed. She had about four people with her,its good to see she has a lot of support with her. " good morning everyone. " I meet everyone with a Warm, caring smile as I as always do. " hey sweetie you must be harmony,my name is ana and I'll be the midwife looking after you and your family today." she looked up from her phone and smiled at me. "good morning she said. " I walked over to my little table in the corner and put all my notes on it with my pen. " so your here for an induction today. Tell me what you know about inductions. " I asked. " All I know is that it might take a few days but that's about it. I didn't get very much information about it." I Walked across the room and pulled the free chair up. I took my seat to start my talk about induction and how is done. " I will tell you about it and answer any questions you have. There are two ways the induction progress is started. The first one is a gel that is placed behind your cervix. This helps the cervix to shorten,and thin out plus it can help start the cervix to open up. The gel can be placed in three times before something else is tried. Second is a tape, it is put in like a tampon and you can have two if these within 24 hours . They can stay in for 12 hours before been changed. It depends what your cervix is doing to see if you will b started off with the gel or the tape. With the tape it will just fall out as you start to dilate, normally this will happen around the four centermetre mark. Most of the time these will work and you will start to dilate and go into labour by yourself. If this doesn't happen your waters will be broken if they can be. Sometimes this will not work and then you will be put on a drip with a drug in it to get your body to start dilating. Nine times out of ten the drip will work if not the only way to Deliver is a C-section. This could Happen because the body doesn't want to dilate. Sometimes it can be because baby is to big and it's your body's way of saying it will not fit through your pelvis. So before we move on is their anything else you want to know or do you have any questions?" I asked to harmony and her birth partners. " I want to have my labour as natural as I was to get some pain relief what is the most natural? " Harmony asked me. "I know it sounds crazy but good breathing techniques Can work amazing but the gas is lovely. It puts you on cloud nine. It normally leaves the body as soon as you breathe it out." I answer giving her the information that she Wanted. With all my forms filled out and questions answered I ask harmony to pop to the toilet and do a week for me. A few minutes later her bell rings and I pick up and check her urine. I put her on the monitor and leave her on for twenty minutes till I got a clean reading. I took bloods and put a line in and left to have a cup of tea before I checked to see what way we were starting the induction.

After she had been on the monitor for a few more minutes I ask her to undo her pants and put the blanket over her bottom half that was at the end of the bed. Once I got the lube out of the cardboard and placed it on the bed. Please put your feet together and open your legs and let your knees fall onto the bed. " I instructed her. She followed what I told her to do and breathed slowly in and out while I did her internal." OK my lovely,you are not dilated yet and your cervix is still very thick. Im going to place some gel in behind your cervix and place you back on the monitor. Some babies don't like the gel so we just have to see what happens. " I told her after putting her back onto the monitor i would be back soon.

While I was waiting I went up to level 5 where I went to see how mia was doing. On my way their I seen that Jason was standing outside get door. I went and talked to Jason and asked if anything has changed. He told me that he was unsure but the doctors where with her now. I sat out in the waiting room while they finished up. Once they had I headed to the nurses sation to see what was going on. " hello I'm Mrs Grey, I was just asking if there is anything you can Tell me about MIa Grey. She told me they had done a ct scan and it showed no brain bleed. She said that this meant that she could wake up at any time. I walked into her room and sat down. " Mia, it's Ana. I just popped up to see how your doing. Your nurse said everything looks better than they thought. I'm not sure if you can hear me but people say they can hear when they are unconscious. I'm going to tell you something that only me and Christian know. We are having another baby, I can't wait to talk to you. Please open your eyes if you can. I sat their talking to her for a few more minutes while holding her hand. My phone went off so I knew I had to get back to labour and delivery.

Once I got back to the Labour and Delivery ward I went to see harmony. I knocked on her door and then entered. " hello my darling. " I said. She gave me a small hello. "I've just come to see How your getting on and she how baby is looking on the monitor. I had a look and seen that her body was starting to contract. " are you feeling and little niggles ?" I asked as I touched her abdomen because the monitor Is showing that there was a contraction starting to Build up. "yes they have been feeling little stronger in the last 10 minutes. " harmony answered me. " well baby is happy and although you are contracting you need to contract a bit more before baby can be born. What I want you to do is go for a walk for about an hour and then we will see what's going on then. Make sure you drink lots as this helps dilation." I said.

My lady had been just left for a walk. It'is now about eleven in the morning so I had about five hours left before I could go home. I love been a midwife but some days the day will feel like days. I decided that I would call my husband. I went to the office and picked up the phone. I rung my husband's number and waited a few rings before it was answered. " hello Christian Grey's office how may I help you?" I get this all the time when u ring his office. " hello it's Mrs Grey." I say into the phone." putting you through Mrs Grey." said the voice on the other line. " Grey" come the voice from the other side of the phone. " Christian Grey. How many times do I have to tell you. Answer the phone nicely." I said to Christian. " baby how many times do I have to tell you some of the people I work with need their heads ripped off. How are you?" he answered." I was just ringing to let you know I had been to see Mia. She looks alot better,they got her scan results back and they said the are not as bad as they thought." I said with happiness throughout my voice. After a few minutes talking harmonys bell rung " I have to go babe,my lady's bell just rung" I said.

Once I went out and down the hallway I walked into harmonys room. I moved around the room to push the uncall button. " my water just broke. " harmony said with a bit of urgency. " it's fine honey, it just means things are coming along just fine. Would it be OK if I do a internal and I can tell you if it was or not." I asked. She agreed so I move around the room and did what I had to before cleaning my hands and putting my gloves. She opened get legs as she did before. I started doing the internal and felt around a bit. I pulled my fingers out and ripped off my gloves. " your waters have gone and your about 2cms. This Is really good. Your moving along really fast." I Said. " if it OK I just want to listen into baby as and then have a big cup of water and go for another walk if you want." I suggested.

I listen to baby and peanut was happy.

5hours later.

" harmony this is Kimberly. Kimberly is the midwife that will be on till ten."I introduced. I handed my notes over to Kimberly. " right miss harmony be good and good luck. Hopefully peanut will be here soon. I'll be back on tomorrow so I'll see you then if you haven't had baby. Remember you are still 2cms but you are, 100% thin out and your cervix shorten by 50%. That is really good for first day of induction, some ladies aren't even that in the second day. It was lovely meeting you and try rest tonight." I said before leaving the room.

Back at home

Christian, teddy and I areal cuddled up on the couch. We have had tea and all bathed, relaxing on the couch and watching Teddy's favorite TV show. I love that we spend together as a family. I miss this time. Christian seems to be busier then ever,and I'm busy with work. Christian is going away for a few days to go over go austalia to do a business deal. He has been talking about it for a few days now so as it gets closer I get more nervous. Kate Elliot and Ava are coming over for tea tomorrow night. I'm looking forward to it.

We have been laying on the couch for about an hour until I see my Teddy's eyes are closed. " baby could you please carry him to bed. " I ask as I move Away from his chest. " I will in a minute my love, I just love this. We don't do this as much as I wish, I love you and my boy in my arms. I just want to sit here for a bit more. "

We must have fallen asleep because suddenly we were shaken awake by Jason. " Mr Grey?" Jason asked. " hmm" my husband answered. "we found out who smashed into Mias car. " Jason said as Christian sat up. "who the Fuck was it?" asked Christian with anger in his voice.

" it was..


End file.
